


Being an Idiot

by Cantar



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why didn't he see that he could be loved as well? Dick/Bruce. Slash. One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Had to write it cause I saw an old Batman movie and I can see where they reach out for one another to love and be happy in a city as Gotham. It was a ONE SHOT!

Bruce Wayne was an idiot but he would never admit it to anyone. 

He had just walked in on seventeen year old Richard Grayson, Dick, making out with another seventeen year old boy. Dick had shot up from his bed leaving a boy panting for breath and from fear. “Sorry,” Bruce said and walked out the door before making a hasty retreat toward the Bat Cave. Alfred appeared just moments after Bruce zipped up his suit saying, “Master Dick is getting rid of his guest.” Bruce shrugged placing the mask on his face jumping on one of the Bat Motorcycle zooming from the cave, bats taking flight from the noise. 

Bruce needed to get away. 

Bruce needed to get away from Dick, Alfred; he needed not to have thoughts of Dick licking at flesh that wasn’t Bruce’s. This was the reason he needed to get away and think—not be Bruce Wayne but Batman—again he wouldn’t admit to that either. 

It was just pure luck that he found a robbery in progress at a jewelry store. Six was enough to release strange emotions and frustration while only managing to slice his arm open. He managed to make home to Alfred to be stitched up and wash away the blood from his body. He stepped from the shower in just sweats and drying his hair. He made his way to the study were he would ask Alfred for a meal.

“Alfred, I’d like some dinner please,” he said tossing a towel into a laundry basket. He glanced up to find Dick sitting on the floor in front of a burning fire next to a tray of food. “He’s been here already,” Dick said glancing at Bruce his mouth dropping open taking in all of Bruce’s handsomeness. Dick’s eyes followed as Bruce made a slow track to his side sitting next to him and began to eat. Dick forced himself to look back at the fire to keep his mind focused on what he had to talk about. 

“About earlier in my room,” Dick started but a hand stopped him, he looked back at Bruce. Bruce gave Dick a forced smile saying, “It was my fault. I should have knocked but I don’t regret entering.” Dick’s eyes widen in shock about to ask why when Bruce placed his fingers on Dick’s lips shhing him. “I know we talked about your sexuality and I’m fine and happy that your happy being gay. Yes, I’ve meet some of your boyfriends none to all bad but tonight was the first time I realized we never talked about sex,” Bruce said staring into Dick’s eyes his fingers absent-mindedly tracing his lips still. 

Dick found his mouth went dry and his heart jumped into his throat. Dick did the only thing he could—he licked his lips. Bruce watched hungrily—a fire lighting his eyes. Dick leaned forward kissing at Bruce’s fingers hearing Bruce’s breathing hitch. Bruce closed his eyes to control his reactions only to lose it again at the feel of Dick’s lips. He opened his eyes to stare into Dick’s who pulled Bruce closer and climbing into his lap tighten his legs around Bruce’s waist.

Bruce shut his eyes pulling Dick to his bare chest enjoying the feel of Dick’s sleeping shirt roughly against his hot skin. One of them moans and Dick pulled away to breath asking, “When did you start to feel something for me?” then assaulted Bruce’s skin with his mouth. Bruce tilted his head back allowing Dick’s heavenly mouth to bite and lick the sensitive skin. “I started to have feelings for you after your sixteen birthday,” he panted holding on tightly to Dick, afraid he would disappear. He groaned when Dick shifted and rubbed against his erection gasping into Dick’s mouth for a possessive kiss. 

When they pulled apart, Bruce buried into Dick’s neck saying, “We can’t do this, Dick.” He heard Dick whimper and he continue to say, “I’ve made myself promise to wait till you’re eighteen. Till you were old enough so you would want to go into a relationship with me with an open mind.” Dick stared into his eyes before kissing Bruce again more slowly and softly whispering, “I understand your reasonings but I need to my fill of you before I walk out of here and can’t touch you again for two months.” Dick grounded against Bruce roughly that Bruce gasped arching into Dick’s body then he was gone.

Bruce sat dazed, his body pulsing for relief and Dick when his senses came back he forced himself to eat his meal then stared into the fire finding that he fall asleep there. In the morning, he was awoken by a hand soothing back his hair as he lay on his stomach. He sighed as he felt the fingers trail down his head scratching lightly on his scalp, massaging down his neck to trace his spine. “Mmm,” he moaned arching into touch feeling the fingers return to his hair. “Bruce,” Dick’s voice said sweetly that Bruce purred in his sleep. “Your acting like a cat instead of a bat,” Dick’s laughter fell onto his ears.

“Alfred wanted me to tell you that Fox is waiting for you at the office for another project,” Dick breathed into Bruce’s ear lightly kissing it as he spoke. Bruce tilted his head so Dick’s lips landed on his cheekbone. Dick chuckled kissing Bruce’s lips softly to say,” You need to get up and get ready. I’ll see you at dinner unless you have another charity for you to go to.” Bruce’s hand reached out tugging Dick to him sighing at the heat. “Stay with me for just a moment,” Bruce said laying his hand on Dick’s torso padded by the school’s uniform yet he could still hear Dick’s hear beat happily beneath him. Bruce kept his eyes closed and nearly went into a light sleep while Dick’s hand scratched his scalp, massaged his neck and trailed down his spine in a repeative motion.

“Master Bruce, Master Dick, we must get a move on. Today is a busy day,” Alfred shouted frustrated that his household was not working as a well oiled machine. Dick laughed and Bruce smiled groaning as he lifted on one elbow to look at Dick. “Last night, it wasn’t a dream. This is real, am not sleeping right now?” Bruce said tracing Dick’s lips, his flavor still on Bruce’s tongue. Dick smiled lovingly at him that he felt breathless, “No, dream but we do have things to do today,” Dick replied kissing Bruce before slipping from his reach.

Bruce groaned watching Dick stop at the door to say, “Have a good day, Bruce and I really hope to see you at dinner,” then he was gone.

Bruce’s day had not been fun and he really hated bad days. So when he entered Wayne Manor to have Alfred say, “Master Dick has a guest in the living room. Would you like to take your drink and work in the study Master Bruce?” Bruce looked at Alfred shook his head and said simply, “Am going to bed. Wake me at one tomorrow which means cancel anything before that. Good night Alfred.” 

He made a lone stride towards his room undressing quickly to enter his shower, relaxing slightly under the hot water. He absently washed his body careful of his stitches, trying to wash away the bad day. The shower door slide open alerting him to turn and find a naked Dick. No Pun Intended. “You’re bad,” he said watching as Dick let water fall upon his body. “Look Bruce, I said I understood your reasonings for waiting two more months out of the two years you had feeling for me,” Dick said sounding oddly rehearsed, “But I loved you much more since I was fourteen which is two years longer then you’d have to wait.”

Suddenly, Dick was pinned to the wall by a very wet Bruce Wayne who looked deeply into his eyes. “You love me,” Bruce said inching closer to Dick’s lips. Dick smiled gently saying, “Yes,” Bruce plastered his mouth squarely on Dick’s. The next moment was a skin on skin contact that had Bruce moaning and Dick gave a whimper in need of more. Bruce’s hand lingered lower on Dick’s body causing Dick to grasp his shoulders in pleasure arching into Bruce. Dick kissed Bruce frantic for Bruce to continue clinging to his body. “Bruce,” Dick whimpered close to climaxing and he decided to encourage Bruce, “I need you. I’ve waited so long for you, Bruce,” he spoke biting Bruce’s shoulder, “Please.” 

With a final squeeze and jerk, Dick climaxed on Bruce’s slick fingers; he slumped against Bruce, his head nestling in Bruce’s neck panting to catch his breath. Bruce smiled at the feel of Dick fully against him then Dick shifted in his arms and bought back to his attention his own problem. “Do you trust me, Dick?” Bruce asked watching as Dick looked him in the eyes showing love, trust, lust and need. “Yes,” he said kissing Bruce’s lips. Suddenly he was being lifted and his legs wrapped around Bruce’s waist locking his ankles tight.

He felt Bruce’s harden member against his butt and heat surged him again. Bruce’s hands trailed down toward Dick’s cheeks spreading them so a slick finger entered him. Dick gasped at the pain and pleasure crying out when Bruce pushed in deeper. “Bruce,” Dick moaned squeezing his muscles around Bruce’s finger and Bruce jerked against him. Dick found he was growing hard again as a second finger helped the first to spread his muscles. “Dick, your diving me crazy,” Bruce growled biting Dick’s nipple gently causing him to wither against him.

His fingers found a rhythm to push, pull, and search for the sweet spot that made Dick see stars. Bruce’s finger found it, pushing up against it and Dick tightens around him and his head fell back against the tile. Bruce kissed his slick skin adding a third finger brushing once again on Dick’s sweet spot. The process continued till Dick tightens around Bruce saying, “So close.” Bruce really couldn’t deny anything that Dick need and so his hand returned to apply pressure and motion to Dick’s member. 

Dick felt as if he exploded from pleasure slumping in Bruce’s arms. The water had turned cold and began to cool their skins.

Bruce was grateful for the cold taking some urge away from his body. He shut off the water holding Dick who still had to recover. Bruce grabbed some towels and dried them off it was during this action that Dick gained courage and wrapped a hand around Bruce. Bruce hissed at the pain and pleasure, he clenched his hands into fists. “Dick, I want this but I want to be deep inside you,” Bruce said as Dick gave him a quick jerk. 

Dick smiled leading the way towards the bed and climbing onto laying flat on his back spreading his legs. Bruce watched him from the dark before sliding up Dick’s body placing several kisses on his skin. Dick moaned and arched into Bruce; he needed Bruce and he didn’t think he would get enough of him even if Bruce SEDATED his need.

He heard the soft click of a bottle, licking his lips in anticipation and he sighed when he felt Bruce at his entrance. “Open your eyes,” Bruce whispered against his cheek, kissing it as he spoke. Dick opened his eyes and went breathless when he saw all the emotions running through Bruce. He kissed Bruce feeling him respond before he felt a slight pain at his bottom. He relaxed as Bruce kissed him and then Bruce thrust into him and he gasped. He looked at Bruce soothing back his hair as it dared to fall on his forehead. 

“You can’t stop now,” Dick teased causing Bruce to smile. He gave a teasing push and Dick moaned before wrapping his legs around Bruce’s waist rewarding them both as Bruce slide in further. Bruce clasped their hands together and looked into Dick’s eyes before he began to move. 

Bruce loved the feeling of Dick around him and leaned in to kiss Dick roughly. Dick was in heaven there was no doubt about it. He was feeling wonderful and Bruce was causing such pleasure. “Bruce, faster,” Dick moaned keeping his eyes open and on Bruce when he wanted to close them and enjoy everything fully. Bruce did as Dick commanded and soon they both climaxed.

Bruce kissed Dick, his hips rocking spastically then he whispered his most cherished secret and desire, “I love you Richard Grayson.” Dick smiled pulling him close and kissing him fiercely replying, “I love you too Bruce Wayne.” They slide on their side to spoon and dream. So Bruce was an idiot for not waiting two months—but can you really blame him for wanting such happiness he has now thanks to Dick?


End file.
